


Jump

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hugs, Jason Todd is Robin, Tim Drake is a Smol Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Tim misjudges a jump while following his hero.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Kudos: 47





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> bionerd2point0 asked "JayTim and unexpected hugs? :)"

The jump was a big one, but he didn't even notice that before taking it, he was so focused on following. But then suddenly there was nothing solid under him, just air, and he was falling, and the other roof was too far for him to make it.

A gloved hand grabbed his, hauling Tim up as he desperately clung to that lifeline.

Pulled up onto the roof, he took a deep breath, then another, and suddenly all the fear came out in huge, desperate sobs.

"Hey, it's alright," Robin told him, dragging him into a hug. "You're safe now."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
